warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightspirit
'''Brightspirit' is a very young, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes.Revealed in Long Shadows, pages 144-145 History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Brightspirit appears with her mother and father when a group of StarClan cats are discussing the sick cats. Bluestar greets her respectfully and says that her presence honors them and it has been a long time. Brightspirit appears to Jaypaw and tells him to "seek for the wind", which leads Jaypaw to discover the catmint growing on the very edge of WindClan territory. He notes that she is unlike any other StarClan cats he has seen and they smell like the Clan, but there is a different scent there as well that smells like something carried by wind and starlight. :Brightspirit also appears to Jayfeather when he becomes a full medicine cat. Jayfeather thanks her for telling him where to find catmint when his Clan needed it very badly, and she replies that she was glad to help. She notes that she had once thought to set her paws on the way of a medicine cat, but then says that it is not the path StarClan laid down for her; she says she now will do all she can to help those in need, belonging to Clan or Tribe. As she is about ready to depart, Jayfeather hesitantly asks her if he will see her again. She answers that that is in the paws of the stars.Revealed in ''Long Shadows, pages 254-255 In the Short Stories and Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Brightspirit appears in this play, along with her parents Braveheart and Shiningheart, to tell Jaypaw that he must share some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey with the other Clans to help them survive. Brightspirit tells Jaypaw to listen to his heart and show mercy to the other Clans. Later, when her father says that Jaypaw has a difficult path ahead of him, she replies that she will be with him every step of the way. Trivia *It was revealed by the Erin Hunters that Brightspirit is named after a ''Warriors fan named Emmy Grace CherryRevealed here who died when a tornado struck her home in Atkins, Arkansas. The Erins decided to give that girl and her parents special Warrior names in their honor. Brightspirit is the girl's name, and her mother and father are Shiningheart and Braveheart, respectively.Forum:Brightspirit Emmy Cherry Emmy Cherry was a ten year old girl whose parents were Jimmy and Dana Cherry. They were killed when a tornado hit their house in Atkins, Arkansas on February 5th, 2008. Emmy was described as a bright, generous and beautiful girl who loved animals. Lynn of Vintage books who knew Emmy quoted; "Erin Hunter has no greater fan than Emmy Cherry. She has not only read every book, but insisted that we all read them. I am 50 years old, and reading them. Her grandparents are reading them. Her aunts are reading them. Every child in the Middle School is going to read them. Because they are Emmy's favorite authors." It is also revealed that Emmy's cat, Shasta, survived the tornado, but consequently lost the use of one leg. Emmy Cherry is Brightspirit's real name, and she survives in the Warriors series for books to come. Family Members Mother: :Shiningheart:Revealed in Brightspirit's Mercy, page 6 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Braveheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member References and Citations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters